Dulce Poder
by michan-natsu
Summary: Segundo relato corto de la saga study protagonizado por Koko y Ru


**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**

* * *

—¡Santos tigres de nieve! ¿Quieres mirar a la multitud? —Koko soltó un silbido de asombro.

Aunque Koko tenía la molesta tendencia a exagerar, Ru estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero.

—Debe ser un récord.

—Deben pensar que vamos a ser fáciles de vencer —Koko se tocó la cicatriz de lo que solía ser la mitad inferior de su oreja derecha.

Ru reconoció el gesto nervioso de Koko. Lo había visto miles de veces.

—No te preocupes. Echa un vistazo más de cerca —desde donde se encontraban, al lado del castillo, se podía ver que el patio de formación estaba lleno de soldados practicando con espadas, cuchillos y bastones—. Son novatos principalmente. Pocos de ellos son veteranos, pero nadie que no podamos manejar. Bueno… —Ru miró a la capitana Francesca. Ella era mortal con un cuchillo.

—¿Llamas a esto pasar un rato de ocio? —refunfuñó Koko—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Este no es nuestro trabajo. Es de Natsume.

Natsume era el jefe de seguridad de la vasta red de inteligencia del Territorio de Ixia y mano derecha del Comandante. Se había hecho un desafío a todos los soldados en el Ejército del Comandante: vencer a Natsume en una pelea con el arma de su elección y ganar el derecho a ser el segundo de Natsume. Ru y Koko se había asociado con Misaki y los tres habían vencido a Natsume. Koko había encontrado una pequeña laguna en el código del desafío y Natsume acordó que el trío podría ser su segundo. Por ahora. Si se formaba otro trío, el nuevo grupo tendría que ganar una lucha contra Ru, Koko y Misaki juntos.

Ru y Koko entraron en el patio. Misaki ya estaba calentando. La rubia cola de caballo brilló al sol de la mañana mientras practicaba con un bastón. Ella hizo girar su bastón de madera con una precisión letal.

—Considera que es un honor —le dijo Ru— el que tengamos que eliminar a los novatos. Cualquier persona que venza a uno de nosotros gana el derecho de enfrentarse a Natsume —supo que había dicho lo correcto cuando un destello de determinación brilló en los ojos de Koko.

Koko sonrió con una sonrisa depredadora.

—Si alguien nos golpea. Y me siento inclinado a no permitir que eso suceda.

Los nombres de todos los aspirantes se pusieron en un cubo. Ru, Koko y Misaki escogieron cada uno un nombre y los enfrentamientos comenzaron.

Los que se enfrentaron a Ru pronto se dieron cuenta de que, a pesar de su tamaño grande y musculoso, era rápido con su espada. Era capaz de sostener la espada en la mano derecha y usar la izquierda para golpear. Despachó a sus dos primeros oponentes sin ponerse a sudar.

El tercer hombre eligió el bastón como arma para luchar contra Ru y duró un poco más que los anteriores. Aunque no era tan hábil blandiendo el bastón como Misaki, ya que siempre estaba preocupado de que se rompiera y se hiciera astillas.

—Un bloqueo, un movimiento, un giro. Vamos, ¿quieres ganar? —canturreó la voz de Koko por encima del estruendo de los gritos y choques de acero.

Ru sonrió. A su compañero le gustaba cantar rimas durante una lucha para mantener su ritmo y para desconcertar a su oponente. Ru comenzó a repetir el ritmo de sus ataques con el bastón, atrayendo a su atacante en una cadencia. Golpe en la sien, golpe en la costilla, sien, costilla, sien, costilla. Luego, una finta a la sien y un golpe a las costillas expuestas. El joven cayó como un árbol soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Secándose el sudor de su frente, Ru se bebió un vaso de agua y tomó de la cubeta el nombre de su próximo rival. La mañana pasó volando en una serie de enfrentamientos. Cada uno diferente, pero todos terminados en derrota. Ru estaba complacido con sus habilidades, pero se comprometió a trabajar en sus _katas_ con el bastón.

Cuando todos los soldados hubieron tenido la oportunidad de luchar, Ru, Koko y Misaki compararon sus notas.

Koko trató de vendarse una horrible herida en su antebrazo derecho.

—Francesca es la única que consiguió traspasar mi defensa —les dijo—. Ella es impresionante con el cuchillo. Natsume tendrá un adversario decente si se enfrenta a ella.

Misaki le quitó la venda a Koko.

—Estás poniéndote mal la venda. Déjame a mí —sus largos dedos envolvieron el brazo con destreza—. He perdido un enfrentamiento de espada contra Rye.

—¿El novato? —la incredulidad tiñó la voz de Koko—. ¿Le hizo un cumplido a tu cabello o algo así? Sé que es bien parecido, pero… ¡Ay! Eso duele.

Misaki terminó de apretar el vendaje de Koko con placer morboso mientras Ru les escuchaba discutir. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, pensó. En la época en que se habían reunido en una sala de almacenamiento y practicaban la lucha de bastones con Mikan. Desde que habían ganado sus nuevas posiciones, Ru apenas veía a Misaki. Y él y Koko tenían a menudo misiones por separado. No le gustaba. Eran más fuertes juntos que separados.

La discusión de Misaki y las respuestas de Koko se vieron interrumpidas.

—¿Cuándo lucha Natsume? —preguntó Rye.

—¿Preocupado por perder? —le preguntó Koko—. Natsume no será tan fácil de derrotar como nuestro pastelito de nata… ¡Ay!

Por la expresión asesina en el rostro de Misaki, Ru hubiera apostado el sueldo de un mes a que por su atrevimiento Koko terminaría metido en un buen lío. Antes de que pudiera hacer otro comentario, le dijo a Rye.

—Natsume está en una misión en este momento. Puedes preguntárselo directamente a su regreso.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Rye.

—Se dice «¿cuándo, señor?» —lo corrigió Koko—. Además de que no es asunto tuyo, no me gusta tu actitud. Tal vez deberías luchar conmigo en primer lugar.

—Cuando quiera, «señor» —dijo Rye parodiando el saludo.

Ru puso una mano sobre el brazo de su compañero en gesto de advertencia.

—Engreído e insubordinado. ¿Te resulta familiar esa actitud? —Koko resopló, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Bien.

Ru estudió al joven. Tenía una constitución musculosa y era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Koko. Una grave intensidad irradiada de sus ojos azules y el pelo oscuro y su tono de piel bronceado sugería que era de uno de los distritos militares del sur.

—Natsume te encontrará cuando regrese —le dijo Ru—. Mientras tanto, te recomiendo que practiques tanto como puedas. A Natsume le favorece el sable. ¿Cuál es tu arma?

Rye sacó de su vaina una larga cimitarra. Ru intercambió una mirada con Koko. La cimitarra era un arma de Sitia. Nadie en Ixia utilizaba esa espada.

Dos

El joven novato llamado Rye mostró su arma sitiana. Maravilloso. Koko adoraba las sorpresas. Aunque no estaba demasiado interesado en la lucha con una cimitarra, entendía cómo Rye había conseguido atravesar las defensas de Misaki. La lucha con espada no era el fuerte de ella, y la larga hoja curva de la cimitarra iba más allá de su capacidad.

Koko se frotó el brazo vendado, debatiéndose entre si debía retar a Rye a un duelo. Pero el pequeño arañazo que le había hecho Francesca aún latía desagradablemente, así que se comprometió a afilar su habilidad en la lucha con cuchillos. Riéndose de su propio juego de palabras, se puso serio cuando Ru le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.

—¿De dónde sacaste tu arma? —le preguntó Ru a Rye.

El novato echó un vistazo alrededor del patio de formación. La mayoría de los soldados se habían dispersado, y el sol se cernía en el horizonte. Misaki se apoyó en su bastón, prestándoles atención.

—Mi madre me la dio. Ella me dijo que era una reliquia de la familia —dijo Rye.

—Familia, ¿eh? —Koko se rascó la cicatriz de su oreja derecha. Cuando algo no le parecía raro o intuía que no iba bien, sentía en aquella zona un pequeño dolor como si se le hubiera pinchado con una aguja.

—¿Por lo menos, sabes qué clase de arma es? —El tono del joven era malicioso.

—Claro. Soy el único en Ixia que puede luchar contra una.

—¿El único en Ixia, Koko? —le preguntó Ru.

—Sí. No se puede llamar un enfrentamiento normal un combate entre una cimitarra contra una espada. Acéptalo Ru, no tienes el talento para hacerlo.

Su compañero suspiró, pero se negó a mostrarse enfadado. No era divertido, pensó Koko. Disfrutaba aguijoneando a Ru en enfrentamientos verbales, que provocaban luego una pelea real. Ru era el mejor oponente, aparte de Misaki.

Rye no se dejó impresionar por las palabras de Koko.

—Desde que he sido asignado a la guarnición del comandante, más de treinta soldados se han enfrentado a esta arma y han perdido.

Lo había conseguido. Koko sacó su espada.

—Vamos cachorro, demuestra lo que puedes hacer.

Muy a su pesar, descubrió que Rye podía hacer bastantes cosas. El novato se lanzó a la contienda sin vacilar, obligando a Koko retroceder para contrarrestar los ataques iniciales de Rye.

El estruendo del choque de espadas vibraba en el aire. Koko buscó su cadencia interna, evaluando sus conocimientos del joven.

—Es inmaduro y le gusta pavonearse —Koko hizo un movimiento en alto pero atacó abajo. Rye no mordió el anzuelo, y bloqueo el golpe de Koko—. Tiende a presumir y sus pies se retrasan. Pronto estará en una bolsa para cadáveres —después de una rápida sucesión de golpes, se abalanzó sobre él.

Rye tropezó al intentar retroceder. Aprovechando su ventaja, Koko se abalanzó sobre el novato pero este se apartó. Hizo un rápido movimiento con la cimitarra que lo mantuvo a raya, mientras el cachorro recuperaba la estabilidad. Imposible.

—Es viejo pero resistente. Muy pronto se convertirá en un molde —canturreó Rye.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Koko aumentó el ritmo de su ataque.

La lucha se alargó hasta que la luz se desvaneció. Por último, Ru declaró el enfrentamiento en un empate. Jadeando, Koko miraba al novato. Desde hacía años que un oponente no había conseguido que Koko no lograra romper su defensa al menos una vez. Estaba impresionado, molesto y furioso; todo al mismo tiempo.

—Interesante —dijo Ru—. Vuelve mañana. Quiero ver cómo te va contra mí.

—Preparase para perder, señor —Rye lo saludó y pavoneándose se dirigió hacia las barracas.

Ru sujetó con fuerza el hombro de Koko antes de que este pudiera correr tras el insolente cachorro.

Sin poder soltarse de su agarre, Koko le dijo:

—Necesita que le den una buena paliza.

—Dudo que la obtenga de ti —le dijo Misaki. Se apartó el pelo rubio de sus ojos grises—. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que te desarmara.

Koko farfulló con indignación cuando Ru estuvo de acuerdo con Misaki.

—Me apuñalas por la espalda, traidor.

—Cállate, Koko. Creo que yo tampoco podré ganarle. ¿Has visto cómo mueve la cimitarra?

Cerró la boca y se concentró en examinar el enfrentamiento. Rye daba golpes sin fuerza y sus pies eran torpes, pero sus reacciones con el arma eran rápidas y sutiles.

—La espada tiene una mente propia.

Misaki se rió.

—Sólo tú podrías pensar en algo así. Ru, si Koko está en lo cierto eso implicaría, que nuestro novato puede ser un mago y un espía de Sitia.

Lo que explicaría el arma sitiana y su color de piel más oscuro, pensó Ru.

—Uno creería que se habría disfrazado mejor.

—Quizás sea un espía. El «quizás» es la palabra clave —Misaki miró a Ru—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Oye —le dijo Koko—. ¿Cómo es que siempre le pides las indicaciones a él? Es sólo músculos. Yo soy el cerebro de este equipo.

Ella lo ignoró.

—¿Ru?

—¿Puedes investigar un poco los antecedentes de Rye? ¿Descubrir de dónde viene y quién es su familia?

—No hay problema.

—Koko, quiero que vigiles al novato. Que veas quiénes son sus amigos y lo que hace con su tiempo libre.

—¿Por qué tengo que cuidarlo? —No hubo respuesta—. ¿No sería un poco extraño si me pongo a pasar tanto rato en el cuartel?

—Buen punto —consideró Ru.

—Eso es lo que he intentado hacerles entender siempre. No solo soy cerebro y músculos, también soy un hombre de talento.

—Y también modesto —murmuró Misaki.

—El inventario se necesita para la inspección anual de mantenimiento. Eso debería servirte como una buena tapadera —Ru asintió con la cabeza como si la discusión ya estuviera zanjada.

Koko gimió, contar los suministros y buscar lo que ya estaba estropeado era un trabajo esclavizante. Sin embargo su rostro se iluminó cuando se imaginó a si mismo descubriendo un complot y logrando el solo detener a los espías de llevar a cabo sus planes nefastos.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

El tono de fastidio de Ru cortó sus ensoñaciones.

—Te estaba diciendo que quizás quieras tener un ayudante para vigilar a Rye por la noche. Voy a comprobar los archivos de Natsume, estoy seguro de que tiene a uno de sus agentes de inteligencia asignado para oír sobre cualquier problema en el cuartel.

—¿Por qué no lo usamos todo el tiempo?

Misaki resopló.

—El cerebrito no logra entenderlo ¿verdad? Se llama sueño. Todo el mundo tiene que descansar alguna vez.

Tomó aliento para replicar, pero Ru le hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia. Molesto, se dirigió hacia el castillo para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y cenar. Ru se demoraría un poco en descubrir el nombre del agente de Natsume, por lo que Koko se dirigió a los cuarteles para vigilar a Rye desde esa noche hasta la mañana siguiente.

Hacer inventario sería de lo más divertido comparado con ver dormir a un hombre. Las filas de literas alineadas ocupaban todo el primer piso de las barracas de madera. Las habitaciones de los oficiales se encontraban en el segundo piso, pero como Ru y Koko habían sido ascendidos a los segundos de Natsume, tenían habitaciones más amplias en el castillo.

Aparte de los ronquidos, la tos de los soldados y el crujir de las tablas al salir para volver a la guardia, la noche se mantuvo sin incidentes.

Después de reflexionar un poco, Koko se dio cuenta de que las horas de la mañana habían estado demasiado tranquilas. Había habido una falta de… de consistencia. Fue la mejor palabra que encontró para describir las horas pasadas, pero sabía que Ru no lo entendería, ya que estaría demasiado ocupado reprendiéndolo.

Porque cuando esa consistencia desaparecida regresó, Rye se había ido.

Tres

Ru estaba buscando entre los archivos de Natsume, y murmuró entre dientes acerca de que su jefe tenía «un desprecio total por el orden alfabético». Aunque seguramente los archivos estaban organizados en una forma secreta que sólo podría descifrar Natsume, el hecho de saber que había un método detrás de toda esa locura no ayudó a Ru. Natsume no volvería por unas cuantas semanas, así que se dirigió a revisar una pila de documentos, en busca de información acerca de Rye.

La revisión de Misaki de los registros del comandante de la guarnición no arrojó ningún detalle sobre el novato, solo su anterior Distrito Militar.

¿Por qué los problemas siempre venían de DM-5?, se preguntó Ru. El Distrito tenía mala fama desde que el general Brazell fue sorprendido tratando de derrocar al Comandante. Y ahora Rye había sido transferido desde el DM-5 la temporada pasada.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió las reflexiones de Ru.

—Adelante.

Misaki entró en la oficina de Natsume.

—¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

Miró por la ventana sorprendido. El sol colgaba a unos cuantos centímetros sobre el horizonte.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Ha encontrado algo?

—No.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?

—Claro. He buscado por todas las pilas que hay en el suelo y en el lado izquierdo de la mesa de conferencias. ¿Por qué no buscas en su escritorio?

Ru siguió su camino a través de los montones de libros y pilas de papeles con una gracia atlética. Piedras de color gris estaban sobre cada pila. Natsume era un poco desordenado, pensó Ru sacudiendo la cabeza. Al haber sido entrenado como un soldado y explorador, había aprendió a guardar sus mínimas posesiones embalándolas en una pequeña mochila en caso de que tuviera que salir a toda prisa.

El rumor de los papeles y el penetrante olor de la tinta llenó la habitación. Ru y Misaki trabajaron durante una hora en un agradable silencio, algo muy diferente de la charla constante de Koko.

—Lo he encontrado —dijo Misaki que sostenía un expediente bastante grueso.

—Bien —Ru miró sorprendido el tamaño del archivo—. ¿Qué edad tiene? —se reunió con ella en el escritorio de Natsume.

Misaki lo abrió y recorrió con la vista unas pocas páginas.

—Veinte. Pero Natsume lo ha mantenido aquí desde que llegó a la pubertad.

—¿Es un mago?

—No se han encontrado evidencias —Misaki siguió leyendo las anotaciones—. Aunque Natsume sospecha que el padre de Rye es originario del clan Moon y podría haber estado espiando para Sitia.

—¿Dónde está su padre?

—Desapareció hace cuatro años durante un patrullaje. La familia de Rye vive cerca de la frontera de Sitia y su padre era un patrullero de la frontera.

Aquel hombre podría haber estado involucrado en los cruces fronterizos ilegales.

—¿Algo más?

—El padre de Rye puede haber regresado a Sitia o quizás haya sido víctima de un crimen. No existen pruebas que confirmen cualquiera de estas posibilidades. Rye es hijo único. Natsume ha asignado a uno de sus hombres para mantener un ojo sobre él y su madre. No ha habido actividades sospechosas en los últimos cuatro años. Y cuando Rye se alistó, Natsume le trasladó a la guarnición del comandante.

Ru consideró la información. Tal vez el padre del novato fuese un traficante y había robado la cimitarra en Sitia. Era posible que algún sitiano descubriera el robo, esperara a que el padre de Rye regresara a Sitia, y lo hubiera matado.

—¿Se entrevistó Natsume con la madre y el hijo?

Misaki le dedico una sonrisa triste.

—Por supuesto. No sabían nada.

Ru sintió una punzada de compasión en su corazón por Rye. Los métodos de entrevista de Natsume eran brutales y fiables. Era interesante que el muchacho se alistara después de todo lo que tenía que haber sufrido a través de una de esas sesiones.

Un fuerte impacto sacó a Ru de sus pensamientos. Koko estaba en la puerta. Por el uniforme arrugado, el pelo alborotado y la expresión de enfado en el rostro de su compañero, Ru supo que la noticia sería mala.

—Lo he perdido —dijo Koko.

—Maldición —dijo Misaki.

—No fue mi culpa. ¡Yo tuve los ojos clavados en él todo el tiempo!

—¿Aunque tu cerebro estaba dormido? Ah, me olvidaba, tú no tienes cerebro.

Antes de que pudieran comenzar una discusión, Ru preguntó a Koko lo que había sucedido. Su compañero comenzó a divagar sobre alguna consistencia o de la falta de consistencia. De cualquier manera el resultado final había sido el mismo.

—¿Has encontrado alguna pista?

—La tierra alrededor de los cuarteles es muy difícil de remover, y ninguno de los guardias de la puerta vio salir a nadie —Koko se tiró de la perilla—. Los muros exteriores son demasiado lisos como para escalarlos. Nadie lo ha visto, y no se ha presentado a trabajar.

—¿Podría estar todavía dentro del castillo? —preguntó Misaki.

—Es improbable —dijo Ru—. Si es capaz de deslizarse como si fuera invisible, nada le impedía salir del castillo sin ser notado. Pero debemos asegurarnos de ello antes de irnos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Koko.

Ru esperó paciente. Su compañero tendía a hablar antes de pensar, pero sabía que si le daba un minuto iba a averiguarlo por sí mismo. Lamentablemente, no todos lo conocían, así que muchas veces las respuestas rápidas de Koko lo metían a menudo en problemas.

—La misión de seguimiento —Koko se frotó la cicatriz de su oreja derecha—. ¿En qué dirección crees que se dirigió Rye?

—De regreso a su hogar.

—El novato parece ser inteligente. ¿Realmente crees que ha regresado a su casa? —le preguntó Misaki.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor? —preguntó Ru.

Ninguno de ellos respondió. Misaki se ofreció a llevar a cabo una búsqueda de Rye por todo el castillo, mientras que Ru y Koko se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para la misión. Su _suite_ estaba en el pasillo de Natsume. La mirada de Koko recorrió su cama y pasó una mano sobre la almohada.

—No dormí bien. Vamos a tener que descansar un poco por el camino —le dijo Ru mientras preparaba su mochila.

Koko suspiró y empujó algunos de los suministros en su mochila.

—¿Debemos llevar el camuflaje naranja, amarillo y rojo? Las hojas están empezando a cambiar.

—No. Las hojas están todavía en los árboles. Lleva el verde y marón, nos desplazaremos por el suelo —cerró la cremallera de su bolsa, y trató de calcular la distancia que Rye podría haber viajado—. ¿Cuándo notaste que se había ido?

Koko lo miró.

—Se marchó al amanecer. ¡Eh! Que rima. Podría usarla cuando peleo —y comenzó a practicar una variedad de combinaciones de rima.

Ru no le hizo caso y se dedicó a calcular hasta qué punto Rye podría viajar en tres horas. Lo suficiente, pensó, y si elegían el camino equivocado, alcanzar al novato sería casi imposible.

Cuando terminaron de guardar sus cosas, volvieron a la oficina de Natsume a esperar el informe de Misaki. Ru tuvo que soportar la inquietud de Koko durante una hora antes de que ella apareciera.

—Nada. El castillo está limpio —les informó.

—¿Lo has registrado todo?

—Sí, Koko. Revisé todos los escondites.

—Incluso la…

—Despensa.

—Y los…

—Cuartos de los criados. Y el pequeño rincón que se encuentra cerca de la mazmorra.

Ru reprimió una carcajada ante la expresión de disgusto de Koko.

—Buen trabajo, Misaki. Estás a cargo de todo hasta que regresemos.

—Lo haré. ¿Qué debo decirle a Natsume cuando regrese?

—Si no hemos vuelto, envíale al este.

Koko le lanzó una mirada cargada de interés.

—¿Crees que vamos a necesitar de su ayuda?

—Si hay magos implicados, él sería nuestra mejor defensa.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Koko.

Ru sabía que no debía preguntarle por lo que no era justo, pero Misaki no se quedó callada.

—Natsume siempre lo consigue todo. La inmunidad a la magia, a Mikan, la habilidad para ser un asesino experto…

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —Ru se colocó su mochila al hombro—. Vamos.

Viajaron hacia el este por el Bosque de las Serpientes, parando sólo para comprobar si había algún rastro de Rye. Alguien había pasado por allí hacía poco tiempo, pero era difícil determinar quién. Al ponerse el sol, acamparon cerca del lago de Keyra. Koko se derrumbó bajo el peso de su mochila y profundas marcas de agotamiento estaban grabadas en su rostro.

—Voy a tomar la primera guardia —le ofreció Ru después de comer su cena.

Koko le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se derrumbó sobre su improvisada cama. Ru se apartó de la pequeña hoguera para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Dio la vuelta al campamento, deteniéndose cada diez pasos para escuchar ruidos extraños. Dudaba que se encontraran en peligro en una etapa tan temprana de su búsqueda.

Cuando salió la luna, regresó a la casi extinta fogata. Las brazas brillaban con un resplandor débil y Ru se inclinó para agregar madera y remover el fuego hasta avivarlo. Una pequeña llama estalló.

Entonces el mundo se detuvo. Todos los ruidos de la noche cesaron. Los movimientos se congelaron. Pero al parecer sólo Ru se había visto afectado. La llama había triplicado su tamaño en el momento en que Ru volvió a conectarse con el mundo que le rodeaba.

Oyó el sonido de pasos arrastrados detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para llegar a su espada. No estaba en su vaina. Hombres vestidos con ropas de colores lo rodearon apuntando sus cimitarras hacia él.

Cuatro

—¡Ay! ¡Vete! —Todavía medio dormido, Koko dio un manotazo a quien lo molestaba. Sin embargo el intruso persistió, dándole pequeños pinchazos. La cicatriz debajo de su oreja derecha le advirtió que se pusiera en alerta—. ¿Qué? —se despertó sobresaltado.

Un hombre alto que llevaba una túnica extraña se cernía sobre él. A pesar de que la prenda era vistosa, la mirada de Koko se centró en la cimitarra que tenía a centímetros de la nariz.

Se apartó, echando mano de su espada, pero la vaina estaba vacía. Y ahora había dos hombres que le amenazan con sus largas hojas. La luz de la luna brillaba en el metal afilado.

Algo en el interior de Koko se contrajo. Una contracción dolorosa, como si tanto las reacciones de su cuerpo y las de su cerebro estuvieran bloqueadas. Luego sintió alivió. La calma y la aceptación fluyeron en su interior. Si ese era el final, sacaría el máximo provecho de él.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, Ru vio a Koko de rodillas en medio del campamento con sus grandes manos atada detrás de su cabeza rizada. Otros cuatro hombres flanquearon a Ru.

—Levántate —ordenó el hombre más cercano a Koko. Las franjas azules y oro de su túnica relucían—. Las manos detrás de la cabeza —Ru vio como pinchaba a Koko en la espalda—. Ahora únete a tu amigo.

Koko le lanzó una mirada venenosa a Ru cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué hacías, Ru? ¿Quedarte dormido?

—Fue una emboscada —dijo Ru sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Koko reconoció aquel tono. Si se presentaba la oportunidad, Ru haría que esos hombres pagaran por haberlos emboscado.

—Podemos atacar. Tres cada uno. Iré por la izquierda —susurró Koko. Los hombres los cercaron aun más.

—Ellos están armados y nosotros no —replicó Ru.

—Eso no nos ha detenido antes. Y además, si nos hubieran querido matar, ahora ya estaríamos muertos y no manteniendo esta conversación. Me pregunto si estaré tan loco como tú, si es que podemos comunicarnos con palabras o con imágenes. Quizá hasta con los olores. Eso sería genial.

Sus atacantes se miraron confundidos. Bien, que se entretuvieran intentando adivinar que le ocurría. Koko tomó aire para continuar.

Ru lo interrumpido.

—Las cimitarras no son sus únicas armas. Son magos.

La cicatriz le dolía pero Koko resistió el impulso de frotársela.

—Magia —dijo con desprecio—. Eso no es jugar limpio.

—Nunca nadie dijo que la vida tenía que ser justa —le dijo Ru.

—Mi madre lo hizo. Me hizo compartir con mis…

—Basta —ordenó el de la túnica a rayas—. No más cháchara. Ustedes me van a escuchar —frunció el ceño al mirarlos.

Si no fuera por sus ropas coloridas, los hombres se habrían mezclado en la oscuridad. La luz de la luna hacía brillar sus cabezas calvas y sus pies descalzos que habían tomado la posición típica de combate. Su aire familiar era inconfundible. Koko adivino fácilmente que seis de ellos pertenecían al mismo clan de Sitia. Y puesto que eran partidarios de la cimitarra, probablemente eran del clan Sandseed. ¿Quién si no, pensó Koko, hubiera tenido la opción de tenderles una emboscada?

—Estamos buscando lo mismo —dijo _Rayas_.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Koko.

—He leído su mente —el sitiano señaló a Ru—. La tuya es demasiado… caótica. Demasiados pensamientos inútiles como para explorarlos.

¿Era un elogio o un insulto?, intentó adivinar Koko. Optó por tomárselo como un halago.

—¿Por qué siguen a Rye? —preguntó Ru.

—Su arma no es una cimitarra cualquiera —dijo _Rayas_.

—¡Lo sabía! Ya te había dicho que la espada tenía una mente propia. Espera a que se lo diga a Misaki…

—¡Silencio! —_Rayas_ movió su mano y cerró el puño como si aprisionara el aire, lo que dejó, literalmente, sin habla a Koko. Él se esforzó por hablar, pero ningún sonido logró salir de su garganta.

Ru sonrió divertido.

—Me gustaría poder aprender ese truco —murmuró.

Koko le dirigió una mirada dolida.

—La cimitarra de Rye se llama _Pemba_ y es muy peligrosa. Fue forjada con la magia de la sangre hace mucho tiempo, y _Pemba_ intenta controlar a aquel que la utiliza. Rye la ha despertado, y, cada vez que hiere a alguien con _Pemba_, ella se hace más fuerte.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando obtenga el control sobre Rye? —preguntó Ru.

—Va a utilizarlo para masacrar a tanta gente como le sea posible, se fortalecerá aún más con esa sangre.

Koko sabía que odiaba la magia por una razón. Se esforzó por hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero no pudo producir ningún sonido.

—Una espada malvada. Lo comprendo, pero ¿por qué nos atacan a nosotros y no a Rye? —preguntó Ru.

—_Pemba_ ha ganado suficiente poder como para contrarrestar nuestra magia. Tratamos de recuperarla la última noche en el cuartel de los soldados, pero no pudimos.

La falta de consistencia, pensó Koko, era magia. No lo había soñado. Y ni siquiera podía regodearse de ello, era el peor momento para que hubiera perdido la voz.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —le dijo Ru.

—Necesitamos su ayuda para recuperar la cimitarra.

A Koko, la cicatriz le quemada. Algo le resultaba extraño. Seis hombres bien armados con al menos un mago deberían haber sido capaces de recuperar una cimitarra.

Como si hubiera leído sus caóticos pensamientos, _Rayas_ les dijo:

—No podemos pasar desapercibidos, mientras que ustedes deberías ser capaces de acercarse a un compañero y poder robarle.

¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que podrían hacerlo? Koko estudió al sitiano intentando deducir sus motivos.

Ru sacudió la cabeza.

—No podemos hacerlo. Natsume es el que se encarga de cualquier cosa que implique la magia. Cuando regrese…

—Va a ser demasiado tarde. _Pemba_ será imparable —la mano de _Rayas_ se tensó sobre la empuñadura del arma.

Koko se dio cuenta de que los otros cinco hombres habían copiado el gesto de su líder. Era interesante la forma en que todos tenían las cimitarras al mismo nivel de la cadera y que sus posiciones de ataque eran reflejos idénticos de la de su líder. Su cicatriz le provocó un dolor punzante, que le recordó a su madre cuando lo pellizcaba con sus largas uñas, diciéndole que utilizara su cerebro.

¡Una ilusión! Si Koko hubiera podido hablar, habría gemido en voz alta. _Rayas_ estaba solo. Los otros cinco eran una ilusión mágica. Debería haber prestado atención cuando Mikan le habló de las ilusiones. Pero ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Ru?

—La respuesta sigue siendo no —dijo Ru.

—No te lo estaba pidiendo —_Rayas_ se acercó a Koko. El filo de su cimitarra tocó su garganta—. Tendrás que recuperar a _Pemba_, o tu compañero perderá la cabeza.

Cinco

Ru observó como la cimitarra se apoyaba contra el cuello de Koko y se encontró con la mirada de su amigo. El mago Sandseed le había ofrecido un ultimátum. O hacía lo que él quería o Koko perdería la cabeza. Ru no estaba seguro de si la expresión frustrada de Koko se debía a las circunstancias, que odiaba quedarse atrás en una pelea, o porque el mago le había quitado la capacidad de hablar.

Ru comenzó a pensar que el plan de Koko de atacar a pesar de que no tenían armas era bueno. Se desató las manos y se levantó despacio.

—Cuidado o tu amigo muere —dijo el Sandseed.

Koko torció disimuladamente los dedos. Ru comprendió que era una señalización acerca de los números. Cinco en uno y algo acerca de los intrusos. ¿Le estaría advirtiendo Koko que había cinco Sandseeds más en el camino?

—Rye y _Pemba_ han tomado hacia el este. Si te das prisa, puedes darles alcance —dijo el Sandseed.

—No funcionará —dijo Ru.

—¿Por qué no?

—La cimitarra _Pemba_ ya es demasiado fuerte para mí. Tendríamos que ir juntos.

Koko le dirigió una mirada de frustración. Ru sabía que estaba tratando de decirle algo. Por último, puso los ojos en blanco con resignación y se movió. Rodó hacia atrás lejos de la hoja de la cimitarra. Koko pateó la pierna del Sandseed y logró que la cimitarra escapara de su mano. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a atacar a su oponente.

Ru se giró y fue a defender a su compañero. Se puso de espaldas a Koko y acomodó sus pies en una posición de combate. Equilibró su peso sobre las puntas de sus pies, y esperó a que los demás Sandseeds se acercaran para atacar. Ru se quedo mirándolos con expresión burlona y de pronto se desvanecieron.

—¿Qué demoni…?

—¡Por fin! ¡Ya puedo hablar! —dijo Koko.

Ru se volvió. Koko celebrada con la cimitarra del Sandseed en la mano. El hombre yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

—¿Podrías tener la delicadeza de explicarme? —preguntó Ru.

—¿No has visto mis señales?

—Sí. Pero no tenían sentido. Cinco en uno y algo sobre los intrusos.

—¡Es una ilusión! Cinco de ellos son una ilusión.

—Esa no es la señal para la ilusión. Es esta —Ru le demostró la señal adecuada.

—Eso es lo que hice.

—No, no lo hiciste. Hiciste una cosa extraña con muchas curvas en tu dedo meñique.

—Tenía una cimitarra en la garganta. Me gustaría verte intentando hacer señales en esas condiciones.

Ru abrió la boca para replicar, pero lo pensó mejor. Se pondrían a discutir durante semanas y no resolverían nada. Decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Pero lo has hecho muy bien. Lo derrotaste y detuviste la magia.

Como era de esperar, Koko comenzó a pavonearse.

Ru miró al mago que seguía en el suelo.

—¿Cómo podemos evitar que vuelva a hacer magia una vez que se despierte?

—Podríamos matarlo. La magia es ilegal en Ixia.

—Pero… ¿Y si tiene razón sobre _Pemba_? Es posible que necesitemos su ayuda.

Koko rebuscó en su mochila.

—He consiguidó un poco de extracto de goo-goo de Natsume. Podríamos mantenerlo inconsciente o drogado.

—Entonces tendríamos que cargarlo. No, necesitamos algo con que asustarlo para que cooperen con nosotros —Ru buscó en su memoria, pero él no sabía lo suficiente acerca de la magia o de los magos.

Koko se frotó la cicatriz de la oreja derecha.

—¿Y el curare del que Mikan nos habló? Los sitianos realmente odiaban esa cosa.

Ru sonrió.

—Curare. Creo que puede funcionar. ¿Tienes un poco?

—No —entonces una pícara sonrisa asomó a los labios de Koko—. Pero él no lo sabe.

A la espera de que el Sandseed se despertar, Ru y Koko recogieron el campamento y encontraron sus armas. Ru echó agua en un frasco pequeño de vidrio, y preparó un dardo.

—Recuerda que este sujeto puede leer la mente. Así que no puedes pensar en cómo estamos tratando de engañarlo —le dijo Ru.

Cuando el Sandseed se movió, Ru se sentó sobre su pecho y apretó el cuchillo en la yugular del hombre.

—Koko ha descubierto tu ilusión y puede hacerlo de nuevo. Así que si utilizas un poco de magia, voy a rebanarte la garganta —gruño Ru.

El Sandseed jadeaba.

—No puedo… respirar.

—Esa es en este momento la menor de tus preocupaciones. Estás bajo arresto por usar la magia en Ixia.

—No pueden… retenerme… yo me… escaparé.

—No podrás hacerlo, a menos que nos quedamos sin curare. Koko, pincha a este bastardo.

Los ojos marrones oscuro del hombre se llenaron de terror cuando se dio cuenta de que Koko acercaba un dardo de metal a su rostro. Una gota de líquido transparente colgaba de su extremo.

—¡No! Esperen… tengo… un mensaje para ustedes de… la Halladora de almas.

—¿Halladora de almas? —preguntaron Ru y Koko.

—Mikan Zaltana…

—Estas mintiendo —dijo Koko—. Sabes que esta cosa te paralizará al igual que a tu magia. Los guardias de la mazmorra te administraran una dosis hasta que tengas una soga al cuello.

—«Asedios que desgastan… batallar juntos… amigos para siempre».

Ru no quería creerlo. El Sandseed acababa de decirles el mensaje especial que Koko había grabado a Mikan en su navaja. Había sido escrito en un código secreto, por lo que el hombre no podría haberlo leído por su cuenta.

—¿Es ese el mensaje? —preguntó Ru.

—No… un prueba.

Ru quitó su peso del cuerpo del Sandseed, pero mantuvo su cuchillo apretado contra su piel.

—Habla. Ahora.

—Mikan me envió para conseguir su ayuda para recuperar a _Pemba._

—Si ese es el caso, tendrás que trabajar seriamente en tus habilidades para relacionarte con la gente —le dijo Koko.

—Yo no quería involucrar a… extraños. Pensé que podría conseguir la cimitarra y volver a casa sin ningún problema.

—Pero… —lo apremió Ru.

—_Pemba_ se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte para mí. Así que los he seguido desde el castillo.

—¿No pensaste que podrías habernos dicho esto antes de tendernos una emboscada? —preguntó Koko.

—Quería ponerlos a prueba. Si ustedes no sabían nada sobre la magia o no podían defenderse de mi cimitarra, no habrían sido de ninguna utilidad para mí.

—¿Y como lo hemos hecho? —preguntó Ru.

—Estoy impresionado… La mayoría de los sitianos no puede detectar una ilusión.

Ru se quejó para sí mismo.

—No deberías haber dicho eso —le dijo al Sandseed.

—¡Ja! ¿Has oído, Ru? Soy mejor que la mayoría de los sitianos —Koko hizo unos cuantos pasos de baile.

Ru trató de ignorarlo.

—Aún no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto, Natsume es quién se ocupa de la magia.

—Pero él está en una misión especial para Mikan, y puede que no regrese hasta dentro de unos meses. Incluso ustedes no saben dónde está.

Koko dejó de bailar y Ru se quedó mirando al Sandseed que estaba tirado a sus pies. Si sabía lo de Natsume, entonces no mentía.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Bour Sandseed.

—Muy bien, Bour ¿sabes donde está Rye?

—Sí.

Koko se frotó la cicatriz.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Muy malo.

Seis

Koko notó el dolor en la oreja. Sentía como si le hubieran clavado un atizador al rojo vivo, pero en cambio el dolor había sido causado por el instinto, que le advertía del peligro. La única vez que no había podido seguir su instinto había terminando perdiendo la mitad inferior de la oreja derecha. Al menos, no había perdido la cabeza, que era lo que su oponente había intentado conseguir.

Toda la situación con el Sandseed le parecía demasiado extraña, pero no podía imaginar una manera de evitarla. Por lo que Koko dejó de lado su malestar y se puso su mochila al hombro. Se encaminó hacia el Bosque de las Serpientes, en busca de alguna pista sobre Rye, mientras que Ru se quedaba con el Sandseed. El mago había afirmado que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía Rye, pero Koko no confiaba en él a pesar de la prueba que le había enviado Mikan. Además tenía claro que _Rayas_ no debía utilizar su magia mientras estuviera en Ixia.

¡Un mago en Ixia! Natsume se enfadaría. Por otra parte, se molestaría aun más si supiera que ni Ru ni él habían intentado poner fin a esa cimitarra mágica. El arma, incluso tenía un nombre, _Pemba_. ¿Quién le daba nombres a sus espadas y además las volvía mágicas? Un loco de Sitia. El Sandseed también tenía un nombre, pero Koko prefería seguir llamándolo _Rayas_. Si el hombre iba a seguir vistiendo su túnica azul y dorada, era justo que tuviera un nombre a juego con ella.

Koko soltó un leve gruñido cuando encontró las hojas quebradas y las huellas. La exuberante vegetación hacía fácil notar estos rastros, pero la espesura del bosque también podía ocultar los depredadores y las emboscadas.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire con el aroma de la tierra húmeda y su frescura. Estaban a mediados de la temporada cálida, y la luz y el calor la daban un nuevo brillo a todo. Koko recordó los días de su infancia en esa época del año, cuando intentaba evitar las tareas y la disciplina para acechar a otros en el bosque. Había aprendido a moverse por el bosque sin hacer ruido, y había disfrutado sorprendiendo a los incautos. Lo cual, con suerte, sería capaz de hacer eso este mismo día con el engreído novato.

Después de estar seguro de cual era la dirección que había tomado Rye, volvió al campamento para encontrarse con Ru. Distinguió al Sandseed sin problema. Tendrían que encontrarle ropas menos llamativas.

—Infórmame —dijo Ru.

—El novato se ha ido corriendo a casa de mamá. Hacia el este —agregó Koko para señalar que el Sandseed estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Cuánta ventaja nos lleva? —preguntó Ru.

—Medio día, gracias a la pequeña emboscada de _Rayas_.

Ru le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Koko no le hizo caso.

—Nos vamos. Doble tiempo —Ru sopesó su mochila.

—¿Doble tiempo? —preguntó _Rayas._

Koko sonrió.

—Espero que estés en forma.

Corrieron por el bosque con Koko a la cabeza. Los pasos de Ru se oían ligeramente detrás de él cuando esquivaba alguna rama demasiado baja. Sin embargo el Sandseed hacía tanto ruido como una estampida de ganado.

Cuando hubo anochecido, se detuvieron para hacer un breve descanso. El Sandseed tenía algunos cortes y rasguños en la frente, como pequeños desgarros en su túnica, pero por lo demás no parecía estar herido ni extenuado.

Al amanecer habían ganado bastante terreno. Por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde para ayudar a un pequeño grupo de guardias de la frontera, que estaban patrullando cuando se encontraron con Rye.

—Infórmenme —ordenó Ru a los cuatro hombres. Tenían varias heridas y feos cortes que les había dejado _Pemba._

—Detuvimos a un teniente para un chequeo de rutina y saber algo del castillo, señor —dijo uno de los hombres. Se presionó un pañuelo para detener la sangre se su antebrazo—. No era uno de los nuestros, y no tenía ningún documento de transferencia —el hombre se quedó mirando al Sandseed.

Koko se acercó y le dijo:

—Él es mi abuelo. Se vistió deprisa esta mañana y no queremos herir sus sentimientos.

El soldado lo miró con asombró, pero luego pareció encontrarlo divertido.

—Koko —le advirtió Ru, luego se dirigió al soldado—. Continúe.

—Seguimos el reglamento e intentamos mantenerlo bajo custodia para interrogarlo cuando…

—Rápidamente sacó su afila espada y los desarmó a todos —Koko flexionó el brazo como si golpeara con una espada invisible.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? —preguntó Ru.

—Dos horas.

Ru asintió con la cabeza como si ya lo hubiera sabido.

—¿Qué dirección tomó?

—Hacia el este —Koko señaló el lugar donde Rye había empujado a través de la maleza, rompiendo la rama de un árbol.

—¿Cómo sabes que nuestro fugitivo ha causado ese daño y no uno de estos soldados? —le preguntó _Rayas_.

Koko hizo una pausa. La interpretación y lectura para seguir rastros en los senderos de su entorno era una segunda naturaleza para él. En su mente, Koko tuvo una visión de Rye agarrando la cimitarra con sangre mientras avanzaba por el estrecho sendero. Le tomó un momento interpretar lo que le mostraba su visión para asociarlo a los detalles físicos.

—El daño en la maleza se limita a dos pies, lo que sugiere que es el paso de un solo hombre. Y la ruptura de la rama tiene un punto de este lado, lo que significa que fue hacia el este —explicó.

—Si se dirige al noreste, hay un pequeño pueblo a lo largo del linde del bosque, señor —dijo el soldado.

Ru ordenó a los hombres que regresan a sus estaciones para que recibieran atención médica. Koko una vez más se puso a la cabeza del grupo siguiendo el rastro de Rye, que se volvió hacia el noreste.

—_Pemba_ se ha alimentado de la sangre de los soldados, y su fuerza ha crecido —dijo el Sandseed—. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

—¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo? ¿Salir a pasear? —le espetó Koko.

Ru no dijo una palabra, pero Koko sintió el disgusto de su compañero. Aumentaron el ritmo de la marcha, y pronto llegaron a la entrada del pueblo. Antes de salir del bosque, Ru los hizo retroceder un poco.

—No debemos actuar con prisa —dijo Ru, luego estudió un papel—. Rye probablemente sabe que estamos detrás de él.

—_Pemba_ le alerta de los intrusos, y de cualquier tipo de magia —dijo el Sandseed.

Koko comenzó a sopesar sus opciones. Las emboscadas y las ilusiones mágicas no iban a funcionar, pero podrían usar tácticas más mundanas.

—Tenemos dardos y extracto de goo-goo. ¿Cuánto no podemos acerca a él sin que nos detecte?

—¿Tienes un plan? —le preguntó Ru sorprendido.

Koko se ofendió por el insulto de su amigo.

—¿Quién vio a través de la ilusión de Rayas? Yo. ¿Quién pensó en usar el curare…?

—Por supuesto —dijo _Rayas_—. Se me había olvidado. Podemos usar curare para paralizar a Rye y cortar cualquier conexión mágica con _Pemba_ —sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Koko intercambió una mirada con Ru. ¿Debían contarle la verdad? Ru asintió levemente.

—Sobre eso… el curare —dijo Koko—. Nosotros… ah… mentimos. No tenemos nada. ¿Podría funcionar con un somnífero?

La sonrisa de _Rayas_ se desvaneció.

—Depende de qué tan fuerte sea _Pemba_. Si ella tiene el control completo de Rye, solo nos serviría el curare.

—La magia apesta —dijo.

Rayas contempló a Koko en silencio.

—Los beneficios son muy superiores a los inconvenientes —le dijo—. Tú, por ejemplo, podrías beneficiarte de una sesión conmigo.

—Detente ahí, _Rayas_. No intentes nada de eso de historias tejidas y entretejidas conmigo. Soy perfecto tal como soy.

Una carcajada ahogada escapó de la garganta de Ru, pero la disimuló fingiendo que se aclaraba la garganta.

—Vamos a centrarnos en el problema en cuestión. La casa donde Rye creció está en el lado sureste de la ciudad —Ru miró el papel que tenía en la mano—. En primer lugar, tenemos que confirmar que está ahí.

—Él nos reconocería de inmediato —dijo Koko—. A menos que eligiéramos a uno de los guardias de la ciudad para que nos ayudara.

—Buena idea. Una vez que sepamos dónde está, podemos hacerle salir, pero ¿cómo? —Ru se pasó su enorme mano por la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera obligarse a crear un plan.

Koko trató de ponerse en el lugar de Rye. No era algo difícil de hacer.

—Es joven, por lo cual se enfada con rapidez. Sólo necesitamos un bocazas fanfarrón en la taberna local para que proclame que es el mejor espadachín de la ciudad. En estas ciudades pequeñas los rumores se propagan como pulgas. Y eventualmente el rumor le llegara a Rye. Él va a aparecer, con ganas de probarle al bocazas lo que puede hacer con su cimitarra mágica.

—Las tabernas siempre están llenas, y con varias personas que posean magia, _Pemba_ no nos reconocerá —dijo Ru—. Podemos disfrazar a Bour para que no llame tanto la atención mejor.

—¿Bour? —A Koko le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Ru se refería a _Rayas._

—Una vez que le hayan disparado el somnífero, puedo usar mi magia para ayudar —agregó _Rayas_.

—Sólo usaras la magia si te damos permiso —le dijo Koko.

—Existe un pequeño problema con nuestro plan —dijo Ru—. Habrá otros que acepten el desafío antes de que Rye aparezca, y el bocazas deberá demostrar que realmente es bueno —miró a Koko—. Dudo mucho que un guardia local tenga la capacidad de vencer a todos los adversarios, y yo tengo mejor puntería para lanzar los dardos.

Koko gimió. Él mismo había caminado hacia esa trampa.

Su compañero ladeó la cabeza y estudio a Koko con una expresión pensativa.

—Creo que te veras muy bien rubio.

Siete

Ru reprimió el deseo se volver a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Koko. Sentado en un rincón oscuro de la taberna Rouillard, vio a su compañero rascarse la cabeza por millonésima vez. Con su cabello y perilla rubios Koko se mezclaba sin problema con los habitantes locales en la barra. Con un cambio de uniforme y un toque de maquillaje, la apariencia facial de Koko también había sido alterada. El único inconveniente había sido que el tinte que usaban para el cabello había provocado una reacción alérgica a Koko y si no dejaba de rascarse, se arruinaría el disfraz.

El mago Sandseed los esperaba afuera. Su piel oscura era imposible de ocultar por lo que se encontraba oculto entre las sombras de la parte posterior de la taberna.

Koko hizo un gesto con su jarra de cerveza y se jactó de su habilidad con la espada y de que podría vencer a cualquiera. Un grupo de soldados de la ciudad descansaban cerca. Ru había informado a los guardias, y el capitán Kenton les había confirmado que Rye estaba dentro de la casa de su madre. Rye le había enseñado al capitán una antigua licencia, y al capitán no se le había ocurrido verificar la fecha de vencimiento de esta.

Los guardias introdujeron a Koko en la taberna presentándolo como un nuevo recluta. En Ixia, a los guardias se les permitía usar espadas. Sin embargo, muchos jóvenes se habían sumado a las fuerzas de reserva de Ixia. En caso de una guerra, el Comandante llamaría a los reserva a servicio activo. Una de las ventajas de ser un reserva era el permiso para portar un arma.

Los guardias y los reservas se reunían con frecuencia en la taberna. Realizaban algunas prácticas amistosas aunque de vez en cuando había algún enfrentamiento no tan amistoso, pero con tantos guardias alrededor estas peleas eran frenadas con rapidez sin enturbiar mucho los ánimos.

Con todo el mundo en su posición, ya se había lanzado el anzuelo. Ahora todo lo que Ru y Koko necesitaban era que picara el pez, pero, hasta ahora, Rye no se había presentado.

—… No hay nadie más rápido que yo —dijo Koko. Golpeó su jarra de cerveza en la barra, salpicando de líquido amarillo el brazo de su vecino.

—¿Con qué? ¿Con la boca? —gritó alguien y estallaron las risitas.

—No, él es el más rápido en mojar los pantalones de todo Ixia —agregó otra voz. Más risas.

Koko cogió su jarra sin miramientos y la tiró encima de la barra, volcando el contenido en el mismo hombre cuya manga había empapado. El teniente se levantó, era mucho más alto que Koko.

—Está bien bocazas —gruñó el teniente—. Es hora de demostrar tu valía —sacó la espada de su vaina.

La barra fue despejada y todo el mundo dio un paso atrás. El silencio se apodero de la taberna. El teniente saltó para subirse a la estrecha barra.

—Vamos —hizo un gesto con rudeza a Koko.

Koko se rascó la cabeza. Ru en silencio animó a su compañero a moverse. Si bien la lucha sobre una barra era bastante inusual, sabía que Koko podría adaptarse.

—Eso lo explica —dijo Koko cuando se unió al teniente sobre la barra.

—¿Explica qué?

—Las manchas —Koko sacó su espada.

—¿Las manchas?

—Pensé que las manchas marrones en la madera había sido causadas por la cerveza, pero ahora sé que fueron causadas por el miedo.

El rostro del teniente mostró aun más confusión. El hombre no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer la conexión, pero no importaba. Una vez que Koko comenzó a moverse, las preocupaciones del teniente cambiaron.

Ru había pensado que la superficie estrecha dificultaría a su compañero ya que Koko disfrutaba esquivando a sus oponentes. Pero su compañero hizo un uso creativo de los taburetes y logró desarmar a su oponente en dos movimientos.

—Esto es patético. Estoy empezando a pensar que soy demasiado bueno para esta ciudad —siguió regodeándose Koko mostrándose aun mas insoportable. Incluso Ru sentía la tentación de querer borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara. El resto de los compañeros del teniente se alinearon para enseñarle al nuevo guardia una lección.

Con Koko ocupado, Ru escrutó la multitud, observando de vez en cuando hacía la puerta por si aparecía Rye. Los meseros llevaban bandejas repletas de jarras a las mesas laterales ya que la superficie de la barra se estaba utilizando en los enfrentamientos. Algunas personas recorrían la barra con los ojos iluminados y expresiones animadas en los rostros. Ru esperaba que se corriera rápidamente la voz sobre el desafío de Koko.

Koko lanzó a uno de los reservas al grupo de espectadores. Brillaba una alegría salvaje en su rostro mientras los vítores y los abucheos se elevaban a niveles ensordecedores.

Ru se pasó la mano sobre los ojos. Si seguía ganando, su compañero sería una compañía terrible esa noche. Ru esperaba que por lo menos alguien le diera una lección para hacer que se mostrara un poco más humilde.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió y un grupo de hombres y mujeres entraron en la taberna. Por la forma en que estiraban el cuello Ru supo que venían a ver el espectáculo. Cuando la puerta fue a cerrarse, alguien más volvió a abrirla.

El pez había picado. Rye entró pavoneándose en la taberna como si la visitara frecuentemente. Su expresión casual y de un poco aburrido no coincidía con las líneas de tensión en su cuello y el férreo control que ejercía sobre la empuñadura de _Pemba_. La forma de la vaina era inconfundible. Después de encontrar una buena posición para ver a los combatientes, Rye estudió con atención el enfrentamiento.

Ru no perdió el tiempo. Sabía que Rye pronto vería a través del disfraz de Koko. Su compañero había controlado su afición a entonar una canción de lucha, pero sus golpes rápidos y el grácil juego de pies le delataban.

Ru sumergió la punta de metal hueco de un dardo en el extracto de goo-goo. Insertó el dardo en una cerbatana, apuntó, tomó aire y sopló.

_Pemba_ pareció saltar de la vaina. En un destello de movimiento, la cimitarra desvió el dardo de Ru. Rye habría tenido tiempo de utilizar la espada si hubiera estado atento, pero era evidente por su cara de asombro que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

Cargando otro dardo, Ru lo intentó una vez más. No hubo suerte. _Pemba_ bloqueó de nuevo el dardo, y ahora Rye tenía la mirada clavada en él. Sacó su arma para estar preparado en cuanto vio que Rye se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba sentado.

—Vaya, una emboscada —le dijo Rye a Ru—. Las emboscadas son para los miedosos y los débiles, pero eres inteligente al tenerme miedo.

—Y sería inteligente de tu parte que te refirieras a mí como «señor»—Ru deslizó sus pies en una posición de combate. Miró sobre el hombro de Rye, con la esperanza de Koko los hubiera visto. Pero su compañero continuaba luchando con un musculoso guardia, completamente inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Mirando por si vienen refuerzos? —Rye chasqueó la lengua—. En primer lugar me tiendes una emboscada y luego quieres conspirar contra mí. Eso no es justo.

—¿Y el blandir una espada mágica si lo es?

—¿Lo sabes porque lo has averiguado por tu cuenta? ¿O has hablado con ese Sandseed que me ha estado rondando? —Rye le señaló con la cabeza la puerta de atrás—. Espero que no estés contando con él para el plan B. Él se encuentra un poco… disperso en este momento.

¡Que muchacho! Una imagen horripilante de Bour cortado en trozos llenó su mente y sintió como un puño frío le atenazaba el corazón. Ru sabía que no podía vencer a _Pemba_ el solo.

—Ya que te gusta ser justo. ¿Qué tal si dejas la cimitarra de lado un momento y usas una espada normal? Podríamos tener un enfrentamiento justo sobre la barra.

Un breve destello de pánico e impotencia brilló en los ojos de Rye, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por la fría mirada de un asesino.

—Buen intento, pero has logrado enfadarme. Una pelea justa sería discutible en este momento.

—Muy bien. Entonces voy a pedir ayuda, y tú tendrás que luchar contra todos los guardias y reservas que haya en el bar.

—Adelante —Rye hizo un gesto señalando a la multitud que los rodeaba—. La mitad de ellos están borrachos. Serán más un estorbo que una ayuda, pero _Pemba_ disfrutará cortando su piel tanto como el alimentarse de su sangre.

Él tenía razón, y Ru no quería poner en peligro a nadie.

—¿Fuera, entonces? ¿Solo tú y yo?

Rye sonrió.

—Creía que nunca me lo pedirías.

Ocho

Koko había visto a Rye entrar en la taberna, lo que significaba que su plan para atraerlo había funcionado. Por las breves miradas que había podido dirigir hacia su compañero, se había dado cuenta de que los dardos de Ru habían fallado en su objetivo y que Rye se había percatado de lo que ocurría. Koko respondió a otra embestida de su oponente. El sonido metálico del acero sonó en el aire y vibró en su brazo. Su brazo que ya estaba cansado. Había estado luchando contra un hombre tras otro en esa barra estrecha desde hacía más de una hora. Necesitaba un descanso.

Pero sólo existía una manera de conseguir un descanso. Perder un enfrentamiento. Un golpe a su orgullo. Un golpe a su ego. Koko dudó hasta que vio a Ru y Rye salir de la taberna a través de la puerta principal. Aquello normalmente no sería un problema, sin embargo Rye utilizaría a la cimitarra mágica _Pemba_ y Ru no podría enfrentarse a ella solo. Eso pudo más que su orgullo.

Koko sabía que su oponente pretendía atacarlo con una combinación de ataque y defensa. El tipo no era demasiado brillante, ya había tratado de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera seis veces antes y no lo había conseguido.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Koko dejó que su oponente lo golpeara un poco en el brazo. Dejó caer su espada en actitud de derrota, luego levantó los brazos y dijo:

—Felicidades, tú ganas. Supongo que aprendí mi lección —recogió su espada y saltó de la barra—. Debo marcharme, compañeros.

En medio de los gritos de indignación, Koko salió corriendo por la puerta trasera. Se suponía que el mago Sandseed que había viajado desde Sitia para reclamar la cimitarra, y que los había reclutado para que lo ayudaran montaría guardia en la entrada.

Koko avanzó de prisa hasta que se detuvo asombrado. Profundos cortes atravesaban a Rayas, exponiendo los músculos y los huesos. Se inclinó sobre el Sandseed y le cerró los ojos. Su mirada sin vida era de miedo, pero lo que verdaderamente aterraba a Koko era la ausencia de sangre. Ni una sola gota brotaba de los cortes, no había salpicaduras en la ropa del Sandseed, ni charcos en el suelo. _Pemba_ la había absorbido toda.

Magia. Pensó Koko con asco.

Rodeó el edificio. Una multitud cada vez más grande de los clientes del bar había salido a la calle para presenciar el enfrentamiento de Ru y Rye. Koko se abrió paso a través de ellos hasta llegar delante de todos.

Con una mirada supo que Ru no duraría mucho. Tenía gruesos cortes en los antebrazos, los pantalones rotos y manchados de sangre y el sudor resbalaba por su cara que mostraba una expresión tensa. Antes de unirse en la lucha, Koko reconoció al capitán Kenton que le lanzó una mirada y asintió.

El bar estaba lleno de soldados fuera de servicio y los reservas. La mayoría estaban borrachos, pero el capitán había sido informado sobre Rye. Él y algunos otros habían permanecido sobrios. Dado que su primer plan de pinchar a Rye con un dardo con poción para dormir no había funcionado, el capitán sería necesario para el plan B.

Koko se acercó a su compañero y lanzó un golpe a Rye. _Pemba_ era una mancha borrosa por el movimiento, y se dirigió rápidamente hacía él aunque a Rye lo pillo desprevenido. La cimitarra controlaba las acciones del hombre, y el hambre loco que brillaba en los ojos de Rye le hizo comprender a Koko que también controlaba su mente.

Ru lo saludo con un gruñido.

—¿Por qué te has demorado tanto? —jadeó por el esfuerzo.

—Me detuve para tomar un aperitivo, y he ordenado un par de cervezas para nosotros —dijo Koko—. Debemos acabar con él pronto. No me gusta la cerveza caliente.

Ru soltó un resoplido de diversión, pero incluso Koko permaneció callado mientras se enfrentaban a Rye. La cimitarra bloqueaba cada golpe, estocada y ataque. _Pemba_ se adelantaba a cada golpe y serpenteaba bajo sus defensas cortándoles la piel. Poco a poco el número de cortes aumentó mientras se iban debilitando.

El capitán Kenton se unió a la lucha pero eso no detuvo a _Pemba_. Tres soldados más se metieron pero el movimiento de la cimitarra había creado una zona protegida alrededor de Rye. Como si una burbuja de cristal lo rodeara, protegiéndolo. No parecía haber ninguna manera de que sus armas llegaran hasta él.

El plan B había fracasado. A pesar de que mantenían a Rye y _Pemba_ ocupados, y eso le daba a cada uno de ellos la oportunidad de tomar un descanso, con el tiempo alguno de ellos cometería un error y moriría. Se verían obligados a renunciar y… ¿Qué? Koko odiaba rendirse.

Había llegado el momento del plan C. Era una pena que no hubieran ideado un plan C.

Cuando la espada de Ru salió despedida sin control de su mano, Koko ordenó la retirada. Los soldados que habían participado en los enfrentamientos con él en la taberna dieron un paso atrás como si fueran uno solo. Koko sabía que él ya no era su objetivo, sino el derrotar a _Pemba._

No había muestra de preocupación en el rostro de Rye, ni siquiera estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de enfrentarse a seis hombres. Interesante.

—No se puede parar el enfrentamiento —dijo Rye en tono de advertencia—. Un sacrificio de sangre debe hacerse ahora mismo.

Necesitaba tiempo para analizar los hechos y pensar en lo que Rye había dicho. Lamentablemente, el pensar rápidamente no era su fuerte. Koko miró a su compañero.

—¿Por qué quieres un sacrificio? —preguntó Ru.

—Lo necesitamos —dijo Rye.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Koko.—. Ya eres imbatible.

—Natsume —dijo Rye con un siseo de rabia.

Koko notó el pinchazo de dolor en la cicatriz de la oreja. Se la frotó despacio.

—No me siento como un genio en este momento.

—Tienes ese derecho —murmuró Ru.

Koko le lanzó a su compañero una mirada molesta.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede aumentar tu poder el luchar contra Natsume? Él es…

—Inmune, lo sé. Pero si somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerlo, lo único que necesitaremos será una sola gota de su sangre y su inmunidad se habrá ido —Rye avanzó hacia Koko.

Koko retrocedió. Le molestaba no poder atacarlo directamente pero sabía que era necesario esperar.

—Detente allí, cachorro. ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con Natsume?

—Él nos has hecho pasar a mi madre y a mí por un infierno después de que mi padre desapareciera. Nuestra casa ha estado bajo constante vigilancia, la cual ha durado cuatro años por prevención de que él regresara.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Koko. Aquello era una pista importante y generaba la pregunta que tendrían que haberse hecho mucho antes. ¿Cómo había obtenido realmente Rye a _Pemba_?

—¿Regresó tu padre y te entregó a _Pemba_? —preguntó Ru.

Rye apretó los labios, se negaba a contestar.

—¿Por qué iba a dar la cimitarra a su hijo? No lo hizo —Koko suprimido el deseo de hacer unos cuantos pasos de baile—. Su padre regresó, eso es seguro. Pero no para ver a su hijo sino para recuperar a _Pemba._

El novato se estremeció por un segundo. Bingo. Era hora de añadir sal a la herida.

—No le importaban nada tu madre y tú —dijo Koko—. Se marchó sin mirar atrás. Probablemente tiene una nueva familia en Sitia con una gran cantidad de niños y un perro fiel.

Cada frase estaba dando en el blanco. El color del rostro de Rye iba desapareciendo por momentos.

—Hasta que un día descubrió información sobre la cimitarra que una vez le perteneció. La infame _Pemba_. Así que se infiltró en Ixia para recuperar el arma —Koko estaba intentando adivinar el orden de los acontecimientos—. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por saber si tú o tu madre estaban bien. Pero tú lo viste, y después de oír todo lo que él tenía que decirte, lo mataste en un ataque de ira.

Ru parecía impresionado y, eso animó a Koko para que terminara su relato.

—Por no querer asumir la responsabilidad de tus acciones, has culpado a Natsume por todo este lío, y has trazado un plan de venganza.

—Un cuento de hadas —dijo Rye—. No tienes pruebas, y eso no cambia el hecho de que no pueden detenernos.

Buen punto, pensó Koko frunciendo el ceño. Un aspirante a mago. Con ellos nunca sabía a que atenerse y además su forma de combate le parecía desleal. Leer mentes, mover objetos, curar a la gente, y… Click.

Koko le señaló a Ru que siguiera su ejemplo. Miró a su compañero con una sonrisa sorprendida.

—¡Has llegado en el momento oportuno! —Koko miró por encima del hombro de Rye—. Hey Natsume, estábamos hablando de ti —dijo mientras se concentraba en mantener una visión de Natsume armado con una espada en su mente.

Rye se dio la vuelta. Koko le indicó a Ru que se acercara a Rye. El joven novato apenas respondió al ataque.

—Buen intento, pero no es suficiente —dijo Rye.

Pero Koko lo desconcertó. Su mente se concentró en una serie de imágenes caóticas. Permitió que el instinto y años de experiencia guiaran sus movimientos, mientras que sus pensamientos saltaban con abandono al azar.

_Pemba_ había utilizado una ilusión. Si Rye hubiera luchado en realidad con seis hombres, habría estado por lo menos sudoroso y acalorado. Si se combinaba una ilusión con la posibilidad de leer la mente, el resultado era un oponente realmente invencible.

A menos que uno no pensara ni viera. Koko mantuvo su mirada sobre los hombros de Rye, dejando que los movimientos reales del joven fueran captados por su subconsciente para no dejarse engañar.

—Necesito un objetivo alto —gritó Ru.

Koko se agachó, imaginando a su compañero apuntando con un dardo al cuello de Rye. _Pemba_ se apresuro a bloquear el ataque de Ru. Sin pensarlo, Koko tiró de un dardo de su cinturón y apuñaló a Rye en la pierna.

Durante diez angustiosos segundos Koko tuvo que esquivar los embates de la cimitarra antes de que Rye se derrumbara encima de él. _Pemba_ cayó al suelo causando un gran estrepito.

Ru sacó al hombre que estaba sobre Koko, este se puso de pie mientras se sacudía la tierra de los pantalones.

—¿Cómo has conseguido que no te convirtiera en carne molida? —le preguntó Ru.

—¿No eres tú el que constantemente me grita porque no me concentro más que unos pocos segundos en una sola cosa?

—¿Realmente escuchas mis consejos?

—No. Solo escucho un buen consejo. Hice lo que mejor se hacer.

—¿Ser una molestia y un atolondrado?

Koko hizo un gesto de dolor ante las palabras de Ru.

—Funcionó.

Su compañero se quedó mirando al hombre dormido.

—No te puedo discutir eso —Ru se tocó la fila de cortes a lo largo de su antebrazo—. Así que era una ilusión. Esta es la segunda vez que has visto a través de ella.

El pecho de Koko se hinchó de orgullo.

—¡No puedo ser inmune a la magia, pero puedo ser el más listo!

Ru puso los ojos en blanco mientras Koko bailaba alrededor. Después de su pequeña actuación se inclinó para recoger a _Pemba._

—¡No la toques! —gritó Ru.

Koko quitó su mano.

—Está bien.

Ru suspiró.

—Justo lo que necesito. Un genio de velocidad variable.

© Relato online en la web de la autora

Título Original: _Powers study_

Traducido por: Traducción libre


End file.
